With You
by always-hiding
Summary: Three-shot story of Zach and Cammie being together, but Cammie couldn't handle the relationship, so she ends it. Will they get back together? Read to find out.
1. The Harold Song

**Disclaimer- I don't own. Anything. Nothing. Nada. Nope. Maybe I own my ideas, though. Ke$ha and Ally own. Everything. All of it. Every last piece.**

**The Harold Song by Ke$ha**

_I miss your soft lips. __I miss your white sheets. I miss the scratch of your unshaved face on my cheek._

I feel so lonely. About a week ago I broke it off with Zach. You might be asking why, right? Well, I don't really know, but at the time I guess I was worried about my spy life getting in the way of our relationship. It wasn't easy, but I think I still might want to be with him.

***Flashback***

_I can't believe I'm really going to do this. I mean, I worked so hard for us to have this relationship, but I'm about to blow it all. It's not that I want to be with someone else, but with my missions, which happen to be a lot because my first was a huge success, I don't think I have time for a relationship._

_I asked Zach to meet me at a bench in Roseville, but I didn't say why. He probably has no idea I'm going to break his heart in two minutes because the last time I was with him our relationship was going great._

_There he is, well, I guess there's no point in waiting._

"_Hey, Zach." I hope he doesn't see the sadness in my eyes, I've gotten pretty good at concealing that, but I'm not perfect._

"_Hey, Gallagher girl." I sit down beside him._

"_So, um, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."_

"_Well, I kind of guessed that since you wouldn't tell me before."_

"_Right, well, I'm going to come out and say it. Zach, I'm ending our relationship, we're over."_

"_I lo- Wait, what?" When he said that I couldn't hide the pure sadness that shown brightly in my eyes, that was the first time one of us would have said that._

"_Zach, I-" My voice cracked as I said this. "I am so sorry, but I just can't keep up with us, I'm ending this." Zach just stared at me._

"_Good, because I hated you anyway, glad you made that so much easier."_

"_I'm so glad to get that off my chest. What was I thinking when I dated you?"_

"_I have a better question, what was I thinking when I dated you?"_

"_That's the same question, idiot."_

"_Well, it sounded better coming from me, loser."_

"_Says the guy who said they loved hearing my voice all the time a few days ago."_

"_You know what? I don't need this, bye!" He stood up from the bench and started walking away._

"_You don't even deserve my goodbye!" I stand up from the bench._

"_I didn't want it anyway!" He says while turning to face me._

"_Ugh, I hate you!" I yell, and then proceed to spin around and swiftly walk away._

"_Not as much as I do!"_

"_Ha, you just said you hate yourself!"_

"_Erg, you're impossible!"_

"_Thanks!"_

"_It wasn't a compliment!"_

"_Your point?"_

"_Ugh!"_

"_That's what I thought!"_

Okay, so that didn't really happen, but it would have helped so much with the pain I'm dealing with now. A girl can dream, right? That would have been a horrible dream, but you get the idea. This is what really happened, starting from 'Zach just stared at me' because every lie has a little truth.

_Zach just stared at me._

"_Why?" He finally said._

"_I don't think I'm really ready for a relationship with all the missions I have, and I just didn't think ours was enough, yet to continue with it."_

"_You said 'yet,' which means you haven't given us enough time!" I listened heartbroken to the desperate tone he used. What had I done, making Zach Goode reduce to begging?_

"_I'm sorry, but I can't- won't change my mind now."_

"_I wish you would. After all I did for this to work." The cold feeling-less tone seeped into his voice._

"_That's why I can't thank you and say I'm sorry enough, because we put so much into this." My voice also started to harden._

"_I guess this is goodbye then."_

"_I guess so." We both stood up, bodies ridged, and spread apart a little._

"_Bye, Cammie." He said in an emotionless voice._

"_Goodbye, Zach." We turned and started walking in opposite directions, just two more heartbroken people in the world._

***Flashback Over***

That's how it did happen, sadly, and now I miss him.

I miss every time we kissed and the way his lips felt perfect against mine. I miss being able to sleep next to him at night, whether it was at my house or his room and white sheets on his bed, the only color he would ever get. I miss sitting next to him, our cheeks pressed together when I could feel his stubble since he usually forgot to shave.

_And this is so hard cause I didn't see that you were the love of my life and it kills me._

I hadn't realized that I love him, yes love, until he almost told me when I broke up with him. Maybe if he would have finished saying it, I might have changed my mind and kept our relationship going strong if I could have after what I had said.

_I see your face in strangers in the street. I still say your name when I'm talking in my sleep._

On my missions and when I'm running daily errands, I sometimes see Zach's face in strangers passing by, which probably isn't good if most of the time I'm trying to hide or follow someone else.

If I did talk in my sleep I imagine I would say his name, but, ha, don't think so. I'm a spy, I don't talk in my sleep, I mean, I'm not that bad.

_And in the limelight I play it off fine. But I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight. Ah-ah. But I can't handle it when I turn off my nightlight. Ah-ah._

When I'm with my friends, on a mission (and around people), or at headquarters I pretend I'm perfectly okay.

My friends understand why I broke up with him; they just don't know that it is killing me so much.

When I turn off the lights in my room at night, though I let my true feelings show. I can't stand not being with Zach all the time, at least when not on a mission. He's always on my mind, possibly more than when I was with him before.

_They say that true love hurts well this could almost kill me. Young love murdered that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone._

If they say true love is hurting, well, then they've never had their own young love murdered or taken right out of their grasp. I have, though and it's killing me.

I would give anything in the world to have Zach back and just snuggle with him again; not just lay alone at night.

_The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed. Young love murdered that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone._

Occasionally, Zach and I pass each other. As I slowly fade away because of the bleeding of my heart, I can tell Zach partially knows that I'm dying inside because he feels the same way; whether he wants to admit it or not.

This must be what a young love murdered is, wanting to know you're not alone and loved before you go to sleep each night.

_Remember the time we jumped the fence when the Stones were playing and we were too broke to get in. You held my hand and made me crawl. I swore to god it was the best night of my life._

I remember one time when we were still in school and too broke to pay to see a baseball game, and being the spies we are, we jumped the fence. Zach took my hand, and then finally got me to crawl, even after I said how mad Macey would be (and she did end up yelling at both of us about that). I told myself, later, back in my room that it was the best night of my life, just being with Zach.

_Or when you took me across the world we promised that this would last forever. But now I see it was my past life, a beautiful time. Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise. Ah-ah. Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise._

There was also that time we got a vacation from work and you took me to so many different countries and to the most beautiful places in them. While we were there you kept saying 'forever and always,' too bad I ruined that for us.

I realize, now that those memories are just my past life, no matter how great it was. Staying in a great mood the whole time everyday, just by having the presence of the other.

_They say that true love hurts well this could almost kill me. Love young murdered that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone. The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed. Young love murdered that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone._

I think what me and Zach had was more than true love because it doesn't just hurt without having him, but I need him to live. If I just had him to hold me in his arms again, I might be okay, but I guess just watching him pass by will have to be enough to keep me going for now.

I try not to let Zach see, but I know sometimes he watches as I am consumed in self despair. I wish I could do something for us, but I sadly murdered our young love, err would-have-been-young-love.

Now, I just try not to lose myself when I stay up all night thinking about what could have been.

_It was my past life; he was a past life, a beautiful time. Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise, till the sunrise, till the sunrise._

I know that our relationship was my past life- know that Zach was my past life, but I can't live off him everyday, now. He is already starting to move on, even if he still misses me, too, but he's trying at least to find someone who can commit to him no matter what, unlike me.

As of right now, he has a girlfriend.

That's not me.

_They say that true love hurts well this could almost kill me. Love young murdered that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone. The life is fading from me while you watch my heart bleed. Young love murdered that is what this must be. I would give it all to not be sleeping alone, alone._

He might be with his true love now, but I know that what we had before was even more because it's killing me. When I see Zach with his new girl I think that, that and my breaking heart must be young love murdered.

I definitely know that he knows the life is fading from me because he just watches as my heart bleeds when I sometimes see him with his new love, or should I just say life?

I would do anything to make it right again, but I don't think I can because he already has someone else.

Someone who is helping heal him and is doing better than I did when he was mine.

Someone who will never be me.

**All right, so, suggestions on what I should do with this? Like make it longer, leave as a one-shot, make it into multiple one-shots, or something else. By the way this is dedicated to my sister whose birthday is Monday, even though it has nothing to do with her. I know I should update my other stories, but I just had this idea, so I decided to put it up. Please review and tell me where I should take this (and what you thought)! :)**

**~Andi~**


	2. The Shirt

**Thanks for reviewing, you people are amazing! :)**

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns.**

**With You**

Hmm... I wonder if I should get tea, coffee, or hot chocolate today, I wondered as I walked down a hallway in headquarters. Ooh, maybe... Zach... Wait, huh? What was I thinking about again?

*CRASH*

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

Here I am minding my own business when some guy trying to get somewhere in a rush, runs right into me and bam! I suddenly have some kind of green liquid all over my shirt, hey, at least it's on the guy's shirt, too.

Let me see who, wait, why is my shirt sizzling? I just bought this, whoever did this is going down! Whoa, major Macey-talk right there.

Great, looking down at my shirt I realize I'm going to have a huge whole in the shirt and the tank top I was wearing underneath.

I look up to see who did this and now I'm in a whole new kind of pain. Zach. He's standing right in front of me with a similar sizzling whole on his shirt, only his is a lot smaller. I wonder how that happened (note the sarcasm). He probably planned this.

At the moment the emotions running across his face look like this: humor, longing, sadness, humor, and... lust? (In that order.)

The emotions running across my face look like this: surprise, realization, depression, longing, anger, more anger, and confusion. (Once again, in that order.) Why the heck does he have lust in his eyes? Oh... I look down at where the front of my shirt used to be and blush.

"Zach?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh... Oh, hey, Cammie."

"Zach?" I repeat.

"I have to go!"

"I don't think so." I say while grabbing the back of his shirt, as he tries to run away.

"Do you mind explaining this?"

"Actually, yes, I do mind."

"Well, that's too bad. What the heck is this anyway?"

"One of Jonas's experiments."

"What's the experiment for? Revenge against the girl who broke your heart?" And her own while she was at it, I silently added.

I watched as Zach became sad, but quickly covered it up with annoyance.

"No, it's for a liquid that can burn through several solid medal doors at once. You're just lucky you got the first addition, so it wasn't powerful at all." He said while supposedly looking through me right where my bra happens to be. Doesn't he have a girl friend?

"Yeah, I'm sure it was just luck."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know."

"Well, you're wrong. I wouldn't sabotage someone's shirt just because they crushed my world."

"Funny, I didn't happen to mention anything about sabotage, did I?" Zach quietly cursed after that.

"Maybe you did. You just don't know it." I rolled my eyes and thought, greatest comeback _ever._

I was about to say just that when, Zach's new girlfriend comes into the hallway first looking dumbstruck, then absolutely furious.

"ZACH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? AND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY, AT LEAST HAVE SOME CLASS! YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING TO HIDE IT BEHIND MY BACK! This isn't what I meant by us being honest with each other!" Zach and I just shared a confused glance then realization dawned upon me and I started blushing so much I probably looked like an overripe tomato. I quickly let go of Zach's shirt (did I mention I was still holding it?) and took a couple paces away from Zach, but he still looked confused.

Finally, after his girlfriend pointing between the two of us and motioning my ripped shirt did he understand. I rolled my eyes at his slowness, but that just brought on another bittersweet memory with him which I quickly pushed away in my mind and put up a blank mask on my face.

"Honey, this isn't what you think it is! Let me explain before you try and kill me!" Zach pleaded, but his girlfriend looked doubtful. (Yeah, I know she probably has a name, but I didn't get around to bothering myself to find out. If she's the girl in Zach's life now, I don't really want to know anything about her other than she's good for Zach. Which leads me back to thinking, why didn't I realize he was the love of my life?)

"I'm listening," then quietly she said "at the moment."

"I was just trying to get even with Cammie after... Yeah, so anyways I took one of Jonas's basic liquid burning experiments to burn a whole in her new shirt." I just realized two things after he said this 1) he knew about my new shirt, which means he's been stalking (or spying if you want) me and 2) 'liquid burning experiment_s_,' geez what does Jonas live for these days? (I'll have to talk to Liz about that one.)

I also noticed that he said 'getting even' with me, so does that mean he just wants to hurry up and be done with me? Well, I'll ponder on that later because I'm pretty sure his girlfriend noticed the first thing I did.

"How would you know it was a new shirt?" She said while icily glaring in my direction and occasionally Zach's.

"That, right, you know I was just thinking the same thing." He sheepishly replied.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're not a fashion-ista, so a) you've been stalking her or b) looking at her everyday at work, which means you haven't been paying attention to me! What kind of boyfriend does that?"

"The kind you shouldn't be with, I'm still not over Cammie." As Zach said this I stopped, looking surprised that he admitted it, from slowly backing away toward my office.

"YOU WHAT?" She screeched so loudly that about ten people came rushing into the hallway with several different items including a fire extinguisher (do you see a fire?), a stapler (how is that going to help?), and a slipper (now I'm starting to wonder).

Then, as people were taking in the situation I realized that I still have a big gap in the front of my shirt, so not to draw attention or anything, I rush off sprinting to my office, only briefly pausing when I heard Zach yell 'Cammie wait.'

Before I open the door to my office, I hear in the distance the words Zach and his girlfriend are yelling to one another. From what I heard it went something like this:

"Why did you do this to me?"

"Didn't I just say I wasn't over my ex?"

*SLAP!*

"Holy, OW! What the heck? I probably deserved that, though..."

"You bet you did!"

*SLAP!*

"HEY!"

"Is for horses!"

"What?"

*Queue frustrated scream and loud stomps.*

Well, after listening to that I again realized I was still standing outside my door probably looking like an idiot and I could hear footsteps coming this way, so I stepped inside my room as quickly as possible.

I then locked my door, but realized too late that anyone could pick that and come inside (I am in headquarters). I realized too late because as I was frantically looking for a shirt I didn't notice someone unlocking the door and slipping inside.

I'll let you guess who it was... My dad, ha! You lose! I bet you thought it would be Zach, right?

Well, you were actually right, it was Zach. I was just kidding because I think it's about to get more emotional in here than if my dad miraculously came back. And that would be pretty emotional if you ask me.

"Hey, Gallagher girl." Zach said in a soft voice.

"Um, hi?" I was hoping he didn't realize I still hadn't found a shirt, yet, since I was crouching below my desk, but he just chuckled.

"I see you haven't gotten a new shirt, yet, but just between you and me I think I like it better that way." Dang it. At least his smirk was sexy.

"Um, aren't you still mad at me?"

"Well, technically yes, but my life has pretty much been a downer since we split up."

"Gee, I love the emotion you put into your words. But, if we're having confession time I've really missed you, too Zach. I can't stand being away, but I need to focus on my work and you were already staring to move on... Only a week after I ended us." I hoped he could read the gloominess in my eyes, but judging from the way he looked determined on something else, I don't think he cared.

"Cammie, I only tried to move on, and notice how I said tried because if you didn't just notice, I'm currently single. Anyways, I only tried to move on because you said you didn't want a relationship and I only wanted to make you happy, but you looked so intent on focuses on your job and I didn't want to make things worse between us. But, I ended up leaving you alone, not trying to win you back, and killing myself while I was at it. I know you feel the same way because I can tell because you'll always be my Gallagher girl, forever and always." I stared at Zach in awe with happy tears glistening in my eyes. I stood up from behind the desk and leapt into his awaiting arms in which he twirled me around and then we just kept in the embrace.

"I'm so sorry Zach; I just didn't think we'd have had enough time together before to actually have a relationship. Again, I'm so sorry." The response I got though wasn't what I expected because it sounded like a groan.

"Uh, what was that?" I tried to pull back to see his face, but he just pulled me closer to him. Again, another groan, what the heck?

"Zach?" This time I forcefully pulled back to look at him.

"Yeah?" He replied in a lazy voice.

"Are you groaning?"

"Mm hmm." I looked at him like, uh, what? (I know real descriptive.)

"You gonna tell me why?" He just looked at my shirt then back up at my face with a knowing grin on his face- Wait a minute, I'm not wearing a shirt, oh, I see...

"Maybe you shouldn't be thinking like that Zach, I mean, we're not even officially back together and I'd prefer if your eyes were on my face."

"I wasn't thinking that way until you pressed against me with no top on." He then smirked, aggravating boy.

"Whose fault is that?"

"I don't know, but maybe I should thank them." He replied with a sly smile.

"How did I ever live without you for this long?"

"You didn't both of us were dead on the inside until today." 'Gee, thanks for reminding me,' I wanted to say but refrained from doing so.

"Well, I do feel a lot better alive with you, but I have a question. Are we going to make this work, this time?"

"I know we will because I'd do anything for you and I'm not losing you again."

"We'll see, but you have to prove that we're perfect for each other. Ever since I broke up with you I have been depressed, the life was sucked out of me. The only thing that brought me joy was my daily tea, coffee, or hot chocolate but you ruined that." I glared accusingly at him while telling him this.

"And how did _I _ruin that?" He stated in a sarcastic tone.

"I was headed there before a certain person spilled questionable green liquid on my new shirt."

"I like it better off anyway." He smirked.

"Not like I can't tell you look at my bra every five seconds, didn't I say eyes on my face?"

"I'm not sure; I was too busy looking at your _bra."_

"Zach!"

"Okay, okay... I'll be a gentleman and look away if I must."

"You must. So, what should we do now?" Oh, no. Maybe I shouldn't have said that, he has an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm going to kiss you now, Gallagher girl." The next thing I knew he was so close to my face our lips were brushing. He only paused a second to say something to me.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I whispered back and his lips instantly melded into mine.

Our lips were moving perfectly in sync as I just thought about the amazing guy I have.

I pushed closer to Zach, which he responded to by groaning and asking for entrance in mouth by running his tongue along my bottom lip, which I complied to.

Two minutes later we pulled back for air and rested our foreheads against each others, content, staring into the other's eyes. (It's not like we were making out if you're wondering why it didn't last longer.)

Randomly, we heard something falling to the ground and breaking outside my office accompanied by an 'oopsy-daisy.' Thanks for ruining the moment, Liz, but oh, well it was bound to happen eventually.

After the crash Zach and I heard two angry whispers and one apologizing whisper. Are we having a party? If, so I'd like to change into another shirt first.

"Time to get this over with, c'mon Zach." I open the door while holding Zach's hand with my other hand and my three best friends stumble inside the door.

We're met with looks of surprise, happiness, and then you-will-tell-me-everything looks. Oh, joy.

**Okay, I didn't think this was very good, but on the bright side it was longer! Oh, well, so what did you think? I don't know how long this story will be, yet. Please review with suggestions, comments, thoughts, and anything else! :) By the way that was my first kising scene if it seemed weird to you. :P**

**P.S. I'm disappointed my favorite team, the Steelers, didn't win the Superbowl. (If, there are any football watchers out there.)**

**P.S.S. Check out my poll! And REVIEW! :D**

**~Andi~**


	3. Ice Cream NOT Frozen Yogurt

**Disclaimer- Ally Carter owns. :)**

**With You**

Do you know what the great thing about sitting in _your _own office being _interrogated _by your best friends is?

Well, that's great for you because I have no idea. Do tell.

These were only some of the thoughts going through my head as Zach and I (you didn't think I would go through this alone did you?) went through a detailed, and by detailed I pretty much mean second by second play of how we got back together.

"Final question, who kissed who first?" Macey said.

"Didn't I just-"

"Okay, so, I was kidding. Does anyone want to go get frozen yogurt with me?"

"Actually, I'd rather have ice cream."

"Cam, does it really make a difference?"

"Yep."

"Fine. Does anyone want to go get ice cream with me _or_ frozen yogurt?"

"Sure Macey!" I grinned.

"All right, if anyone besides Cam wants to go say aye!"

"Aye!" Was responded by the three other people in the room.

* * *

As I walked into the ice cream shop, in a great mood might I add, but I'll get back to that later, the little bell on the door jingled.

I scanned the small shop for threats and of course my friends. I spotted Bex coming out of the bathroom and decided to just walk to her. She saw me motioned to where everyone else in our group was sitting; apparently I was the last one to get here. That wasn't my fault, though because I got held up on my way over here by you guessed it, the one and only Josh.

I sat down on the squishy cushions of the booth beside Zach and greeted everyone.

"Cammie, why were you late?" I just had to role my eyes at Macey for that.

"I mean, weren't you the one who insisted we go to this ice cream shop?"

"Yeah, Macey, but I got held up by a certain someone who I totally didn't want to see."

"Jimmy." Zach said in a resentful tone.

"Why yes, Zach, Jimmy."

"What happened? Do I need to hurt him?" Bex suddenly got excited.

"No! I mean really Bex? Do you always want to beat people up?"

"Maybe..." After that insight Macey started to edge closer to Liz.

"Hey, Cam, do you think I could come over to that side and sit with you and Zach?"

"Sorry, no can do Macey."

"At least I tried."

"So, what happened?" Liz inquired.

"It went something like this... Actually it went exactly like this, cause I remembered since we're spies here."

***Flashback***

_I was hurrying my way down the road to the ice cream shop, yes _ice cream_, Macey, wherever you are. Things didn't go exactly as we had planned because incase you forgot, we were still in the middle of a work day when we had planned to get ice cream. We had postponed the visit to the ice cream shop to right after work, which, unfortunately, is when most other companies let their employees off of work, too._

_So, anyway, back to me hurrying down the street. Since I was so wrapped up in these thoughts... and some thoughts about Zach, I didn't notice I was about to run into something._

_Whatever I ran into was kind of squishy... weird... I shook my head to clear my thoughts (even though I don't see how that helps) and looked to see, Josh. Fun, fun._

"_Cam, is that you? Hi, how's it going?" Well, since I wasn't really in the mood to chat it up with Josh, I decided to play dumb. I know, I know, it's kind of bad, but I haven't seen him since a few years ago._

"_Um, do I know you?" I saw a little flash of disappointment in his eyes when I said this, sigh._

"_Yeah, it's me. Remember, Josh?" I put a look of confusion and an are-you-crazy type of look on my face._

"_I don't think I know anyone named Josh."_

"_Of course you do. We went out in high school. Don't you remember?" A lot more than you do, buddy._

"_Uh, I don't think so."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah." I said stretching out the vowel part._

"_Are you sure because I could have sworn..."_

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm meeting some friends right now and I don't like to talk to strangers so I'll just be on my way now." I started to scurry off toward the ice cream shop._

"_But I'm not a stranger! You know me!" He started to sound a little desperate._

"_Save it! Stranger danger! Bye, guy whose name I don't know!"_

"_I told you it was Josh, but you already knew that!" I replied back to that over my shoulder as I power-walked away._

"_I'm sure. Bye!" I walked away with a big grin on my face, just not so that Josh could see, of course._

***Flashback over***

"Wow Cammie, I must have taught you well." Macey grinned at me.

"I know. You're a bad influence, Mace."

"Jimmy was squishy?"

"Yes, Zach, but not out of shape, just, you know, normal-ish."

"Normal-ish?" Liz looked disapprovingly at me because of my choice of words. To which I grinned at her playfully.

"Hey, not to change the subject or anything, but aren't we supposed to be getting ice cream?"

"Darling, Cam, it's right in front of you." Bex said amused.

"What are you talking about- oh... When did that get there?"

"We ordered during your 'flashback', you know you didn't have to actually say 'flashback' and 'flashback over'.

"Well sorry for trying to switch it up a bit."

"I don't think narrating is "switching it up a bit".

"Humph."

Silence...

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Zach asked.

"What do you mean, 'what do I mean'?" I cheerfully replied back. My friends just stared at me a little.

"You know what I mean." Zach said in a surprisingly very serious tone.

"I don't think I do." I said almost letting my mask slip from surprise.

Since this riveting conversation started to lengthen Macey, Liz, and Bex have practically had their eyes glued on me and Zach like something really good was about to happen.

"Well, I think you do." Replied Zach.

"Well, what would you say if I said I don't?"

"You already said that, so I would probably answer with what I said last time, if you can think of a few seconds ago."

"Oh, I can, but obviously you can't because I said 'I don't _think_,' not I don't." He just looked at me exasperated and I smiled back sweetly.

I turned to look at my friends to see that they were still staring at us, which let me tell you, is kind of creepy. Also, with me being the chameleon and all, I was kind of uncomfortable, which I decided to fix by asking them a question.

"Is that a tattoo?" I said pointing over in their general direction. This caused them to frantically search themselves until they realized they had never gotten one before. _That_ caused Zach and I to burst out laughing (when he caught on to what I was doing and) when they just looked at us confused.

"You... Should... Have... Seen... The looks... On your... Faces!" Zach said hurriedly between breaths/ laughs.

"I know... It... Was... Great!" I said similarly. Having figured out what we were laughing about, all three of them started glaring at Zach and me.

"You know Cammie, I didn't invite you to come and make fun of me." Macey said.

"Yeah, I know, but I still would have come anyway." Duh, Cam, you're there, aren't you? I thought to myself. Macey just looked at me funny.

"I mean... so Liz, how's that thing coming?" I said changing the subject quickly.

"Oh! Thanks for asking! I meant to tell you Cammie, I've talked to Jonas about his experiments and he said that he was just going to start a new one that doesn't include burning acids... he thinks..."

"That's good news." I said looking pointedly at Zach, who grinned back sheepishly.

We were all almost done with our ice cream at this point, so me wanting ice cream the most, even though I was the last one to get it, had finished first and was bored. I mean really bored. Bored enough to use the word 'bored' more than once in a sentence because _I WAS SO BORED._ Anyway, thanks for listening, but onward with this outing.

I watched the rest of the group scrape up last bits of ice cream, which trust me I had already done. Thoroughly.

"So, what now, that we've finished our ice cream?" Bex said.

"Took you long enough." I mumbled.

"It's not our fault we don't eat ice cream as fast as you, Cam." Macey replied, having heard me.

"First, yes it is. Second, you didn't even have ice cream, Ms. Frozen Yogurt... Girl." Macey just stared at me amused.

"Ms. Frozen Yogurt Girl? That might be better than Gallagher Girl." Zach decided to randomly pretend at that time that he had been listening to the conversation and absent mindedly nodded his head, causing me to grin.

"So, you like the name 'Ms. Frozen Yogurt Girl' better than Gallagher Girl, Zachary?" Macey said.

"Yep." Was Zach's brilliant answer.

"Wait, don't call me- hey!" He said finally realizing what we were talking about. I rolled my eyes. Don't you just love how he notices his name first?

"Just to let you know, you better not start calling me Ms. Frozen Yogurt Girl, or I'll set Bex loose on you." I said to Zach. He started to look worried when he saw the glint in Bex's eyes.

"Don't worry, wouldn't want to." I could almost see the disappointment in Bex's eyes. Oh, who am I kidding? Everyone saw the disappointment in Bex's eyes.

"Oh, by the way, Cam, if _you_ or anyone else for that matter starts calling me Ms. Frozen Yogurt Girl, I _will_ let loose Bex on you." Macey piped up from across the table. This time Bex was trying to put a mask up because she was getting confused about whether people were being serious with her or not.

"You wouldn't dare." I said playfully to Macey.

"I would." She said deadly serious. Then, we all burst out laughing causing several other costumers to look at us, trying to see what was so funny.

As I looked around the shop I could see that no one else from when we first came in here was still in here, I think even the employees were different... weird... How long have we been here?

I started to try to get everyone to calm down, and I did... for about one whole second before we started laughing again.

This time as I looked around the shop, though, I realized that the employees were starting to look our way. Hmm, that might not end up well, I thought.

As non-obvious as I could, I motioned to the employees for my laughing friends, when they were calm enough anyway.

They covertly glanced in their direction realizing they might be about to throw them out, so they killed any other laughs left.

We all looked at each other and reached a silent decision, all standing up abruptly from our booth. Heading out the door we said thanks over our shoulders to the workers (who might just hate us now...).

Upon walking out into the fresh air I realized several things.

**Realizations**

_A list made by Cameron Morgan_

1. Zach grabbed my hand.

2. I'm very pleased with my first realization.

3. My friends are still here.

4. I have no idea where we're going and I don't think anyone else does either.

5. That I needed to scratch out number four because I've decided I want to go home and nothing is stopping me.

6. No one either.

7. I'm questioning myself about why I'm making this list.

"So, is everyone going home now? 'Cause I am."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, Cam, I have to go do research. Bye!" Liz said in her southern accent before striding away.

"I have a photo shoot later tonight, so bye!" Macey said then practically pranced away before I could ask her what for.

"And I was going to meet up with Grant for dinner. Later!" Bex said cheerfully to Zach and me. So, that's how I got stuck with Zach who I'm sure is about to ruin my plan of going home. And guess what? I was right.

"C'mon, Gallagher Girl we're going for a stroll in the park." I just looked at him quizzically.

"You know, that's pretty lame."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" He looked like that's not the answer he was expecting, but quickly recovered.

"Well, what's you're better idea?" He said and I shot him a mischievous look.

"This." I said before smashing my lips to his.

"This would have happened eventually in my plan, but I'm not complaining." He mumbled in between us kissing.

"Good." I said briefly pausing for air. "'Cause I'm definitely not."

"You do know I would have gone anywhere **with you**, right?" He says as we finish kissing. I stare into his deep, dark eyes while he meets my constantly color-changing ones.

"Of course, and there's no other place I'd rather be if I'm **with you**, so I'd always tag along."

* * *

**I updated! Finally, I know. First, thanks for reviewing for the last chapter and in response to a review (cookie-pocky-strawberry-love) my favorite is Polamalu (did I spell that right?), too! Again, thanks everyone for reviewing! :) Next, I think that I'm just going to leave this story as a three-shot, so be sure to review, please, since this is it. Now, feel free to include whatever you want in your reviews as long as you take your time to give me one! Review please! :)**

**~Andi~**


End file.
